Akatsuki High Chapter 1
by YoungAndBeautiful
Summary: ..............
1. Chapter 1

*Beep* Kimona's digital alarm clock went off as she began to get up. She muttered some curse words and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face and eventually take a shower. She had some difficulties brushing her teeth because of her braces. She was going to get them taken off in a few months. "A warm shower…" she thought to herself as she turned on the water after she finished applying face wash onto her face. She washed it off with cold water. Then she took off her clothes , placed a mat down in front of the bathtub stepped into the shower and lathered herself with body wash. She stepped out of the shower and dried herself with her towel when all of a sudden she heard soft footsteps. It was her mother. "Good Morning mom" she said. "Good morning Kimona." Her mother replied. "I have some good news…" she said excitedly. "What is it?" Kimona said. "You were accepted into Akatsuki High" she said. Kimona didn't know how to react physically but she just smiled and hugged her mother. Then she walked to her room. Her sister was in there getting ready to leave. "So, first day of school huh?" Kusawa muttered in a low tone. "Yeah…see you later" Kimona said. "Okay...Bye" Kusawa said as she left the room. Kimona got together a pair of black underwear, a black bra, a pair of black cargos , a purple tee shirt , and , a pair of purple boots. It was September and it was chilly outside so she wore them. She then grabbed her cross-body hobo bag filled with several notebooks and pens and markers.

She walked to the kitchen table and sat down to eat. She grabbed herself a plate and got some eggs with cheese, three pancakes, and a cup of iced tea. After she finished her food, she looked in the mirror one last time, said bye to her parents, and, left to go to school. The school was 3 blocks away from her house. She saw her cousin, KaraMari walking in front of her and she caught up to her. "Hey Kara" Kimona said. "Yes?"She replied. "Is Itachi in this school?" she said, sounding a bit concerned. "Yea" she replied. "I know what he tried to do so if he tries anything on you, knee him in the groin and slowly….walk…away…." she recited. "O...Kay?" Kimona said, unsure if she should do that and she really didn't want to. Itachi secretly had some sexual feelings for Kimona and he still has them for her. They walked inside of the building first to see that Itachi was there. When he said Kimona , he had an expression on his face. He was turning light pink but still looked serious.

*Ring* the homeroom bell rang. It was the first day of school. A large group of students, out of nowhere, swarmed inside of the school building and into their homeroom classes. Kimona was a new student in Akatsuki High along with many others. Some transferred from Yokubou High (Yokubou means Desire) and other transferred from other schools in the area. A guy walked up to her. He was wearing black pants, a black tank top and had his hair in a ponytail with a bang swept to the side and he was wearing purple nail polish. "Hey, I'm Deidara" he said as he approached her. "Oh...Hi...I'm Kimona" she replied. "Hey brat" Sasori muttered as he sat behind Deidara. "Hi Sasori" Deidara said In return. "This is Sasori" Deidara said to Kimona. "And that group over there…" he pointed to the very large group of students fooling around and chatting in the front of the room. "You already know Itachi right?" he said. "Yea" Kimona remarked. "Okay..The blue guy is Kisame; the girl with bright orange is Ryuu and the boy next to her Is Pein. The blue hair girl is konan and the rest are Hidan, Ami, and, Juiku but the rest…ah I'll tell you later" he said exhaustedly. Hidan sat behind Kimona. "Hey sexy, what's your name?" he said flirtatiously as he moved his chair closer to Kimona and put one arm around her waist. "Kimona…now get the fuck off of me" she barked. "Not until I get what I want. And I want you" he said seductively. Kimona walked to the other side of the room and sat near Suigetsu who just came in. He caught her attention. He was blushing a lot. Suigetsu slowly began to move his hand towards Kimona's hand when Samantha (Itachi's youngest cousin) walked over to them and sat in between them (poor fish boy…). "Hey Kim!" Samantha said. She looked at Suigetsu and said "You're Suigetsu right?". "Yeah, why?" he said. Deep inside he felt a feeling he never felt before...nervousness , hotness , and , ecstasy. This was obviously his first crush.

In the meanwhile...Pein and Konan were arguing over two things...one , because five weeks ago they were sharing food and pein ate the last peice of chicken and hardly saved her any and he said that he promised he wouldn't do it again but he lied 2 weeks later second , because he saw him walking Ino home....""

- TO BE CONTINUED !!! –


	2. Chapter 2

*Beep* Kimona's digital alarm clock went off as she began to get up. She muttered some curse words and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face and eventually take a shower. She had some difficulties brushing her teeth because of her braces. She was going to get them taken off in a few months. "A warm shower…" she thought to herself as she turned on the water after she finished applying face wash onto her face. She washed it off with cold water. Then she took off her clothes , placed a mat down in front of the bathtub stepped into the shower and lathered herself with body wash. She stepped out of the shower and dried herself with her towel when all of a sudden she heard soft footsteps. It was her mother. "Good Morning mom" she said. "Good morning Kimona." Her mother replied. "I have some good news…" she said excitedly. "What is it?" Kimona said. "You were accepted into Akatsuki High" she said. Kimona didn't know how to react physically but she just smiled and hugged her mother. Then she walked to her room. Her sister was in there getting ready to leave. "So, first day of school huh?" Kusawa muttered in a low tone. "Yeah…see you later" Kimona said. "Okay...Bye" Kusawa said as she left the room. Kimona got together a pair of black underwear, a black bra, a pair of black cargos , a purple tee shirt , and , a pair of purple boots. It was September and it was chilly outside so she wore them. She then grabbed her cross-body hobo bag filled with several notebooks and pens and markers.

She walked to the kitchen table and sat down to eat. She grabbed herself a plate and got some eggs with cheese, three pancakes, and a cup of iced tea. After she finished her food, she looked in the mirror one last time, said bye to her parents, and, left to go to school. The school was 3 blocks away from her house. She saw her cousin, KaraMari walking in front of her and she caught up to her. "Hey Kara" Kimona said. "Yes?"She replied. "Is Itachi in this school?" she said, sounding a bit concerned. "Yea" she replied. "I know what he tried to do so if he tries anything on you, knee him in the groin and slowly….walk…away…." she recited. "O...Kay?" Kimona said, unsure if she should do that and she really didn't want to. Itachi secretly had some sexual feelings for Kimona and he still has them for her. They walked inside of the building first to see that Itachi was there. When he said Kimona , he had an expression on his face. He was turning light pink but still looked serious.

*Ring* the homeroom bell rang. It was the first day of school. A large group of students, out of nowhere, swarmed inside of the school building and into their homeroom classes. Kimona was a new student in Akatsuki High along with many others. Some transferred from Yokubou High (Yokubou means Desire) and other transferred from other schools in the area. A guy walked up to her. He was wearing black pants, a black tank top and had his hair in a ponytail with a bang swept to the side and he was wearing purple nail polish. "Hey, I'm Deidara" he said as he approached her. "Oh...Hi...I'm Kimona" she replied. "Hey brat" Sasori muttered as he sat behind Deidara. "Hi Sasori" Deidara said In return. "This is Sasori" Deidara said to Kimona. "And that group over there…" he pointed to the very large group of students fooling around and chatting in the front of the room. "You already know Itachi right?" he said. "Yea" Kimona remarked. "Okay..The blue guy is Kisame; the girl with bright orange is Ryuu and the boy next to her Is Pein. The blue hair girl is konan and the rest are Hidan, Ami, and, Juiku but the rest…ah I'll tell you later" he said exhaustedly. Hidan sat behind Kimona. "Hey sexy, what's your name?" he said flirtatiously as he moved his chair closer to Kimona and put one arm around her waist. "Kimona…now get the fuck off of me" she barked. "Not until I get what I want. And I want you" he said seductively. Kimona walked to the other side of the room and sat near Suigetsu who just came in. He caught her attention. He was blushing a lot. Suigetsu slowly began to move his hand towards Kimona's hand when Samantha (Itachi's youngest cousin) walked over to them and sat in between them (poor fish boy…). "Hey Kim!" Samantha said. She looked at Suigetsu and said "You're Suigetsu right?". "Yeah, why?" he said. Deep inside he felt a feeling he never felt before...nervousness , hotness , and , ecstasy. This was obviously his first crush.

In the meanwhile...Pein and Konan were arguing over two things...one , because five weeks ago they were sharing food and pein ate the last peice of chicken and hardly saved her any and he said that he promised he wouldn't do it again but he lied 2 weeks later second , because he saw him walking Ino home....""

- TO BE CONTINUED !!! –


	3. Chapter 3

*Ring* The fourth period bell rings. Orochimaru was writing the science lesson on the chalkboard. Pein and Konan were loudly arguing. "Well if you were thinking, maybe this wouldn't have happened in the first place!" Konan screamed. "So you think this is all my fault?! You were drunk!" Pein shouted and stormed out of the room. Konan sighed. June was talking with Kakuzu. Both of them loved money so obviously their friendship would work out. "Okay class. Take out your textbooks and read page 140 to page 148 and take important notes of the subjects I wrote on the board, okay? " Orochimaru hissed and he sat down and began grading summer packets. For the rest of the period Pein and Konan didn't even look at each other. Kimona went up to her. "Konan, what happened between you and Pein?" she whispered low enough that no one heard her. "I'll tell you in the bathroom…" she said, sounding embarrassed. She raised her hand. "Yes?" Orochimaru said. She walked up to his desk and said "May I please go to the bathroom" Konan said. "Alright…be back in 6 minutes…." He said. "Okay..." then Kimona silently tip toed across the room to go with her and Orochimaru didn't even notice.

Konan and Kimona walked down the hall to the bathroom. Konan closed the door and made sure that the windows were closed and no one else was in there. "I think that I might be pregnant" she whispered. "Can you wait here. I bought a pregnancy test and I wanted someone else to be here with me…stand guard okay?" she whispered. "Okay." Kimona said and she stood by the door. As 5 minutes went by Konan then came out of the stall, crying silently. "What happened? Are you pregnant?" Kimona said silently (they're whispering during the whole time). Konan nodded her head and covered her eyes with her hands. "I'm scared" she said, shaking and crying at the same time. Kimona: It's okay. *She hugged Konan*. Konan: But, how will I tell Pein? I mean he IS the father but I'm not sure he wants to be. Kimona: You'll manage. *She got some paper towels and wet them and gave them to konan* Here, wipe your face. We have to get to class. They left the bathroom and walked back to class. Orochimaru went to the bathroom also so they were able to walk in. Pein finally looked at Konan. He went to the back too and sat next to her. Kimona: I'll leave you two alone. So For the rest of the period they talked about the situation.

*Ring* the fifth period bell rang. Everyone minus Itachi, Sasori, Konan, and, Pein literally knocked each other over in the staircase but they managed to get downstairs. Kimona's class was class 709 and the others were 708 and 707. When the got downstairs, Kimona, Konan, Samantha, Ryuu, Camille, and, KaraMari were sitting in a table together. Then Itachi and his new girlfriend sat across from them. His girlfriend name was Ami along with Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, June, Suigetsu, and, Tobi (Madara). Hidan was talking to Suigetsu about Kimona. Ami was glaring at Camille for no reason. No one knew what she had on her mind….

**-TO BE CONTINUED- **


End file.
